Into the Dark
by gypsyrin
Summary: Songfic...I never thought that I would end up in the middle of a forest, dancing with someone I cared so deeply for. . a one-shot BellaEdward


I never thought that I would end up in the middle of a forest, dancing with someone I cared so deeply for.  
I also never thought that vampires and werewolves existed, so it really goes to show how wrong my previous thoughts had been.

Nothing matters now. Not really anyways, we'd been gone for hours just talking, laughing, enjoying the sounds, the feelings, the emotions between each other. The sun had vanished around a couple of hours ago, and the moon is near the middle of the sky as we return to the path where my truck is parked. He turns towards me and gently takes my hand in his, with a sly smile he pulls me close to him and we begin to gently dance. "Edward..." I try to speak, but his gaze locks onto mine and I lose my train of thought, along with any other coherent thoughts I may have posessed at that exact moment. My favorite crooked smile appears on his beautiful features, and Edward pulls me a little closer to his cold, hard body. "Yes Bella my love?" his caramel colored eyes sweep over my features, a look of love, and a hint of confusion seems to melt over them.  
"Mmm.. uhh..Music?" was all I could manage to mumble as my heart begins to flutter about in my chest and the butterflies seem to be causing havoc in my stomach. He chuckles to himself at my inability to speak a full sentence, Edward leans towards me, his scent so overpowering that I have to remind myself how to breath, "Anything for you my love" he whispers, our lips almost touch. He quickly steps away from me, and within seconds before my hands have any time to fall back to my sides, he returns just as music begins to flow around us.

_"Love of mine, someday you will die, and I'll be close behind, I'll follow you into the dark  
__no blinding light or tunnels to gates of white, just our hands clasped so tight  
__waiting for a hint of a spark, if heaven and hell decide that they both are satisfied  
__illuminate the No's on their vacancy signs if there's no one beside you when your soul embarks then I'll follow you into the dark"_

"Will this do?" He questions, gently he takes my hand in his and places his other hand on the small of back to pull me closer to his body.  
It makes me feel a little calmer at the need he feels to keep me happy, and the almost hopeful look that has softly strewn itself upon his features.  
Not being able to find the right words, I just nod.

_In catholic school, as vicious as roman rule, i got my knuckles bruised by a lady in black  
__and i held my tongue, as she told me son, fear is the heart of love, so i never went back  
__if heaven and hell decide they are both satisfied  
__illuminate the No's on their vacancy signs if there's no one beside you when your soul embarks then I'll follow you into the dark _

We begin to sway, and within seconds we our bodies begin to to move almost in sync with eachother. Out of no where I stumble back, my foot caught a stray root and I nearly land on my back side. Thankfully Edward is a vampire and therefore unbelievably strong, he effortlessly keeps me up right and chuckles, the serious expression that had enveloped his beautiful face is no where to be found. "Here, step on my feet." he instructs with a bit of laughter.  
I scowl but do as I am told and we begin to move with the music once again. He still never ceases to amaze me, not once do we trip on a rock, or a root that is unseen in the moonlit night even though his beautiful eyes never stray from mine not even for a second.

_you and me have seen everything to see from Bangkok to Calgary  
__and the soles of your shoes are all warn down the time for sleep is now its nothing to cry about  
cause were hold each other soon __and the blackest of moons_

I sigh and smile to myself as I lay my head on Edwards shoulder. I can feel him place the hand he's holding onto his other shoulder then place his arms around me to pull me tighter to his chest. I'm so amazed that even in that one simple gestrue, how much love and passion he portrays, and I feel so protected like no one can come between us. I just know that nothing can take Edward, MY Edward away from me, not again. I just hope and pray that he keeps his promise, cause Lord knows I've had to many broken this past year, my heart just can't handle it.

_if heaven and hell decide they are both satisfied  
__illuminate the No's on their vacancy signs  
if there's no one beside you when your soul embarks then I'll follow you into the dark  
__and  
__I'll follow you into the dark."_

It seems neither of us notice that the song has ended, or that we have stopped swaying, and I also think, no I know, that neither of us really care. It feels like a few minutes before Edward literally swoops me off my feet, and brings me around to the passenger side of my truck. In one swift movement he has the door open and he gently sets me down on the seat. "Hey, it's my truck, shouldn't I be driving?" I furrow my brows together and try to look as angry as I can. He chuckles and I notice he's already in the drivers seat. "Don't you remember..?" he leans in and gently brushes his lips against mine, which sends my heart into a flurry, and my mind becomes greatly jumbled just by his overpowering scent. I shake my head, I let him see the confusion on my now flushed face.  
"Friends don't let friends drive drunk"  
With that he starts my truck and pulls back onto the highway.


End file.
